


Just Friends

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Meg!Sam - Freeform, Possessed Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n has known Sam Winchester her whole life. She really should have noticed something wasn’t quite right.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~He licked his lips and gave a sad smile. “I’m sorry I haven’t kept in contact. You deserved-”“It’s not a big deal. You were busy, Sammy.”“It’s ‘Sam’…and it is a big deal. You were my best friend growing up, I shouldn’t have disappeared on you,” he whispered.“It’s…you didn’t talk to your dad or Dean, either so…why would you feel bad about not talking to me?”“Because you were the one. Before Jess, you were the one. If I were with you, I never would have gotten with her and none of it would have happened.“You swallowed and shook your head, confused. "You always said…friends, just friends.”“I just didn’t want to give Dean the satisfaction, Y/n. He’d think he was the reason I fell for you. But it was all you.”
Relationships: Meg Masters/You, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025173
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Just Friends

**Story Warnings: 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** noncon (not graphic), unprotected sex, unrequited love, angst

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Six years, Sam. I haven’t seen you since you were just barely eighteen,” you said, grabbing two beers from your mini-fridge and heading back into the seating area. “Your dad said you left for college, quit the life.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I did. You-you talked to my dad about me?”

“You know how it is. Dean was always tryin’ to play matchmaker between me and you so your dad thought we were an item. When I saw him in ‘03, he told me all about how you ran off to a real university,” you said, handing him one of the bottles and sitting next to him on the little futon in your extended-stay motel room. “You should’a seen the pride on his face when he said ‘Stanford. Sam got into _Stanford_.’”

“Pride…that’s weird. Seemed pretty pissed off when I told him I was leaving.”

You took a drink and sighed. “Come on. You know military guys don’t _express_. Fear comes out as anger every time. My dad was the same way. You were gonna be away from him, away from Dean, on your own for the first time. He couldn’t protect you anymore. He freaked.” Sam gave a small smile and lifted his bottle to his lips. "You look good though. You got taller.”

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, just a bit. Did you ever make it over five foot?” he teased and you laughed.

“Screw you, Sam.”

“I mean, if you’re offering,” he said, smirking. You shook your head and took a drink of your beer. Sam had never _seriously_ flirted with you. He’d established when you were fourteen that you were never going to be more than friends. “So, you’re still in? You still hunt?”

“Yeah. Um, sometimes. I’m mostly on research for a couple baby hunters these days.”

“You’re pulling a Bobby Singer? Bringing up the next generation, huh?”

You shrugged. “Can’t get out, but I can step back. Best I can hope for. And the baby hunters I’m helping out are actually older than Dean. They’re just really green.”

“So, you, uh, haven’t kept up with the trades? You don’t _really_ know what’s been happening out there, then?” Sam asked, setting his beer on the floor and turning to you. “What happened to my girlfriend, what happened to Dad?”

Your eyebrows came together a bit. “I heard your father passed, but…what happened to your girlfriend?”

“Oh, a demon,” he responded, just a bit too nonchalant for you. “Slashed her stomach all to hell and lit her on fire just like my mom.”

“Oh, Sam, I’m so sorry! That’s terrible.”

He nodded, a sadness in his eyes. “It’s the reason I got back in.” You leaned forward and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly. He returned the embrace, his hands traveling down your back to settle on your hips. Your breath caught as his fingertips dug into your flesh. You had to remind yourself that he was just a friend as heat filled you. A good friend who was emotional. “She was so perfect, Y/n. I was going to marry her.”

You pulled back and looked into his eyes. “Oh, holy…Sam.” Your words froze in your chest as you saw tears shining in his hazels. You swept your fingers under his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry that happened.”

“It’s okay.” He licked his lips and gave a sad smile. “I’m sorry I haven’t kept in contact. You deserved-”

“It’s not a big deal. You were busy, Sammy.”

“It’s ‘Sam’…and it is a big deal. You were my best friend growing up, I shouldn’t have disappeared on you,” he whispered.

“It’s…you didn’t talk to your dad or Dean, either so…why would you feel bad about not talking to me?”

“Because you were the one. Before Jess, you were the one. If I were with you, I never would have gotten with her and none of it would have happened.“

You swallowed and shook your head, confused. "You always said…friends, just friends.”

“I just didn’t want to give Dean the satisfaction, Y/n. He’d think he was the reason I fell for you. But it was all you.”

You shook your head again. “No. What? No, you…you never wanted-” He cut you off with a kiss, his hand slipping behind your head to pull you closer as he licked at your lips. You were in shock as he wrapped an arm around you and pulled you into his lap. “S-Sam, this…this isn’t…you don’t want me.”

You tried to pull away but Sam held you closer, leaned next to your ear. “I want you, Y/n. I want your legs wrapped around me while I finally make you scream for me.” You gasped, his words settling between your thighs and making your pussy throb. “You’ve always wanted me, haven’t you? Don’t deny it.”

“Of course I have,” you whispered.

“Then let us have what we both want.” He stood, holding you to his body as he moved you to the bed.

“This is…Sam, we’re moving too-” you started to protest, but he grabbed your wrists and gathered them in one hand, pinning them above your head. “What are-”

He ran his free hand down your body, squeezing roughly at your breast. “I wasn’t really planning on taking his body for this kind of test drive but the memories he’s got of you…I just couldn’t resist.” Fear filled you at his words and overwhelmed you as he leaned back and looked down at you with blacked-out eyes. “I mean, he must be the most oblivious kid in the world if he really thought you were okay with ‘just friends’.”

“You-you get out of him!” you demanded, struggling against his hold. “Demon asshole! Get the fuck outta Sam!”

“Come on, Y/n. Don’t you wanna have some fun before I kill you? This is the only time you’ll ever get to see Sam Winchester’s dick, let alone cream on it,” the demon teased, popping open the button of your jeans.

“Don’t fucking touch me, demon scum!”

“Ya know, this is all Sammy’s fault. I would not be here if him and his brother hadn’t sent me back to Hell. I was just fine being Meg Masters, but now…now I’m Sam and I’m gonna track down every hunter he’s ever met and chop 'em to pieces until Dean puts a bullet in Sam’s pretty face.”

“No!” you screeched, devastated by the thought of Dean killing Sam to stop this demon bitch. “Please! Fuck, please, don’t…don’t make Dea-” The demon pushed Sam’s giant hand into your jeans and panties, fingertips rubbing roughly as they came to rest at your entrance.

“I would worry more about yourself right now, sweetheart. Sam’s big and strong, made stronger by me. I could rip you to pieces…and I’m a demon, l might. So go ahead and keep up the dramatics, see how far that gets you.”

You closed your eyes and turned your head away as the demon started to defile you with Sam’s body, his hands and his cock, _her_ intent. She left you tied to the bed, said she was going to grab a pack of smokes and then she’d be back for the 'grand finale’ which could only be your demise. She left your feet unbound, obviously taking your blank expression and semi-catatonic state as a sign that you had given up, resigned yourself to your death.

As soon as she was gone, you kicked the receiver off of the phone and toed 911. You waited until you could hear someone speaking and screamed as blood-curdling loud as you could manage. Ten minutes later, the paramedics and police were busting into the room.

You tried to refuse medical attention, tried to just leave and call someone, call Dean to let him know, but you couldn’t. The cops found your fake FBI badge and hauled you in for questioning before you could. Seventy-two hours later, you were walking out of the courthouse, cell phone to your ear.

“Hey, Y/n. Long time,” Dean said. He sounded weary, exhausted.

“You seen Sam?” you croaked. Your body was still screaming from the demon’s attention and you hadn’t slept much in lockup. You probably looked worse than Dean sounded.

“Yeah. His dumb ass got possessed. Bobby an’ I finally got the bitch outta him about three hours ago.” He sighed, heavily. “Wait. Did you see Sam? When he was…when he was Meg?”

You rubbed a hand down your face and sighed. Sam and Dean were both safe. That’s what mattered. “Yeah. She…got the drop on me, but I survived. The cops decided to lock me up for my fake fed creds though, so I wasn’t able to call and warn you. Sorry.”

“Shit, are you okay? Meg was kinda violent with-”

You shook your head and hailed a cab. “It doesn’t matter. I survived. That’s what being a hunter is…surviving and helping others do the same. Does, uh, does Sam remember wh-what he…what she did while she had him?”

“So-some of it.” There was a long moment of silence before Dean cleared his throat. “Are you okay, Y/n?”

You shook your head, but didn’t say the words you were thinking, instead breathing out a, “Yeah, um fine.”

“Liar.”

“Yeah, well…I’ll _be_ fine. Just gotta get the fuck outta Dodge.”

“Listen, if you wanna talk, you know I’m here, kid.”

“I know. You’re good like that, Dean, but really…really I just wanna go sleep for a couple days. I’ll text you. Glad you and Bobby fixed him.” You didn’t say goodbye, simply flipping your phone closed and watching the buildings fly past the window.

You checked out of your motel and thanked God that they hadn’t had probable cause to search your car where all of your weapons and hunting supplies besides your badge were. You hightailed out of town, not stopping until there were three states between you and the place you were calling home.

You were just getting settled into a motel for the night, having just showered and put on a camisole and sleep shorts, when a knock came to the door. You grabbed your Taurus pistol and crept to the door, sighing when you looked through the peephole to see a familiar brown leather jacket. You pulled the knob and gave him a tired look.

He lifted a bottle of fruity white zinfandel that he obviously got at a gas station and smiled. “Thought you might need this. And if that doesn’t work, I brought this.” He lifted another bottle, a cheap bourbon.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed the bourbon. “I told you I’d call when I wanted to talk,” you said, dropping to sit on the bed and twist the cap off the whiskey.

“Yeah. But then I tracked the gps on your cell and showed up anyway,” he said, shutting the door behind him. “At least I came bearing gifts.”

You hummed and took a drink of the whiskey. “Sam?”

“Wallowing. Two counties over. Didn’t want 'im within walkin’ distance of you 'til I assessed your damage,” Dean said, leaning against the circular table and picking at the foil around the top of the wine.

“I don’t really want to talk, Dean.”

“Don’t gotta talk. Just gotta have a drink with me.”

You lifted the bottle to show you were already having a drink. You drank in silence for a few minutes, Dean grimacing at the fruity wine as you solemnly downed the whiskey. “I shoulda known it wasn’t Sam.”

“You couldn’t have known, Y/n. I didn’t and I know that kid like the back of my hand.”

You shook your head. “The things she said…he never woulda said them.”

“Look, Meg said some vicious shit when she had Sam, trying to piss people off enough to get him dead. Whatever she said, he-” Dean cut himself off when he looked over to see tears rolling down your cheeks. “She went the opposite way with you, didn’t she?”

“Sweet nothings he’d never say.” You took another drink as you avoided looking at Dean and ignored the tears. “I should have grabbed the holy water as soon as he started flirting with me.”

“Y/n.”

“I was never good enough for him. No matter what I did. No matter how hard you advocated for me. He never wanted-” Your throat closed around your words and you swallowed several times. “And now our friendship…that’s gone too.”

“Your friendship doesn’t have to be gone, Y/n. You could get past-”

You shook your head. “If he remembers…and I remember…no, we won’t.” You twisted the cap back on the bourbon and offered it to Dean, who set the wine on the table and took the whiskey. “It’s not like Sam and I have been close since we were teens, anyway. He didn’t even tell me when he got into Stanford, I had to hear it from you and John. He didn’t tell me when he got back into hunting, either. Had to hear that from Bobby. It’s no big loss.”

You settled backward on the bed, back against the headboard. Dean shook his head. “I don’t understand that, never have. You and Sam were perfect for each other.”

“He didn’t want a hunter, Dean. His girl…Jessica, you ever meet 'er?”

“Yeah, once.” Dean pulled the chair from the table and sat on it.

“She was gorgeous, tall and busty, no crooked fingers or bumpy nose from bad breaks. She was smart, but still made him feel smarter so he could downplay his intelligence and know she would build him up on it.” You sighed. “And she was innocent. She didn’t know about the world, the real world, didn’t remind him of the way he grew up. He was able to pretend that he was normal, that he hadn’t grown up in motels and ganked monsters.”

You wiped a hand down your face. “How close am I?” you whispered. Dean didn’t say a word, avoiding your eyes as he drank. “Yeah. That’s what I thought.” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine. I’ll get over my stupidity. Get past my mistake.”

“You didn’t make-”

“My whole life’s been a mistake,” you interrupted.

“Well, now you’re gettin’ into Me-level self-loathing and we can’t have that,” he tried to joke.

You opened your eyes and sniffled. “I think I’m gonna head South. Stay outta your way.”

Dean nodded. “Okay. We’ll avoid the sweet tea states for a while, let you get-”

You shook your head. “Lower. Mexico, Guatemala, Costa Rica…learn Spanish through immersion, kill some chupacabra…live on a mountain of tequila bottles.”

“Come on,” he said, softly. “You don’t gotta flee the country.”

“Yeah, except I do.” You nodded. “It’s fine. All of it. I know my place in the world, Dean, and it is…saving people from monsters, being broken and ugly and…and I’m okay with that. Look, um, tell Sam 'no hard feelings’ and-”

“That’s a lie.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time you lied to him,” you bit out. “Please, do this for me. Tell him I’m okay so he doesn’t feel bad about what she did. Tell him…tell him that I’ve blocked it all out and I don’t even remember what happened. Tell him I got into something psychedelic and washed away everything. Just…tell him something. Please.”

Dean sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll tell him something.”

“Good. That’s good.” You wiped your eyes again and nodded, biting your lip. “I’ll keep my email active so you can get a hold of me if you need, but my cell doesn’t have international roaming so my number is gonna change.”

“You’re really doin’ this?”

“Yeah,” you whispered. “Yeah, I am. It makes the most sense right now, ya know? I’ll come back. Someday, I’ll come back.”

Dean stood and leaned over the bed to wrap you in a hug. The smell of his jacket comforted you a little but you still felt like you were on the edge of a breakdown. “I will be here for you when you come back,” he promised, before kissing your temple and stepping back.

“Thanks. It’s good to know that.”

He nodded and sighed as he stepped toward the door. “Email me when you get settled in Mexico.”

“Will do, Winchester.” He nodded a final time and opened the door. “Thank you for everything, Dean.”

“Yeah. See ya, kid.”

“Probably not,” you whispered as soon as the door was shut behind him.


End file.
